Me Like Hockey
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: In which Finland is very angry at the Finnish hockey team, and Sweden gives her a little 'reward'. Fem!Su/Fem!Fin


A/N: Alrighty…So I've been wanting to write a fem!Su/fem!Fin fic basically forever. They're incredibly adorable in any gender, but the idea of them both as girls is…admittedly incredibly hot and very, very cute. ^_^ Now, the idea has been spinning around in my head since summer when I first realized the sad lack of genderbent ANYTHING in the SuFin section of the fandom. But, recently, there's been a pick-up in it and there are now some really yummy stories on the SuFin front page; mostly in the M section. Go read them, and praise the author. They're fantastic, trust me.

On another note, I hope you like this. I've written Yuri before, but it wasn't very good. This is only my second try, so if there's something wrong please just tell me. I am a lady, after all, and I should know how the female body works more than I do a man's. Sadly, since I am a very intense yaoi fangirl, I don't. Lol. So I hope you enjoy, and that I do it all right.

As a last note, the title was stolen from the Arrogant Worms song of the same name. Go listen to it, it's really funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or Sweden or Finland, even though that fact makes me cry myself to sleep at night…

**

* * *

Me Like Hockey

* * *

**

"Come on, move your asses! You think that's gonna win you the game? THINK AGAIN! _Perkele_, you guys are useless!"

Sweden could honestly only stare on in wonderment as Finland shouted her little heart out at the television, sitting on the very edge of the couch with her nails digging into the upholstery so hard that Sweden would pity it if it were animate. A few things had already been thrown at the television; such as a Cheeto which Hanatomago had picked up and a bottle cap that had missed and landed on top of the DVD player.

And now Finland was winding up to flick her hair band at it. Sweden watched as she squinted one eye closed and aimed, then shouted, "You're Finns! Play better!" before letting it fly. It landed smackdab in the middle of the poor Finnish captain's face whom was obviously not worried about it, due to him being miles away. But it seemed to make Finland feel better, as she leaned back with satisfaction and kicked her feet up on the table.

Sweden bit her lip and mumbled, "Y'…y'think they c'n…hear ya?"

"Maybe if I shout loud enough," Finland replied, giving her a misleadingly sweet smile. But Sweden could tell there was threat underneath.

It was the Swedish team they were playing against at the moment, so Sweden guessed she really should have been a little bit afraid. If Finland didn't win this game…Sweden was quite sure there were things in her future that she should fear.

Contrary to popular belief, Finland was more the sports-oriented tomboy out of the two of them. They thought that because of Sweden's stature and antisocial personality, that she was rather more masculine than cute, unsuspecting little Finland. But, while neither of them had ever bothered to feminize their military uniforms such as the likes of countries like Poland and America, Finland was really more the person to walk around in baggy men's clothing. She wore woman's jeans, of course—there were no men's jeans petite enough to fit her and she wasn't _that_ much of a tomboy. But, take now for example—she wore a men's jersey over a white long-sleeved tee-shirt.

Sweden, on the other hand, just wore jeans and a turtle neck. She liked clothes that stayed closer to her body, because loose, baggy articles were a hassle in wartime, and her height was an advantage. She didn't want to diminish it by wearing long tunics that would make her legs look shorter, and thus make her height less noticeable. She'd just never grown out of the habit, though she'd been neutral for a long time now.

As for sports, Sweden had never much liked them, proven by the fact that she simply sat calmly by as her wife came undone at the idea of the Finnish team loosing. Finland, on the other hand, was just about as competitive as they came. Every bone in her sweet little body hummed with competition when a game of any sort was put in front of her.

Now the last period was coming to an end, and Finland had her hands knotted in her flaxen hair in aguish, because the Finnish team was down by _a point_ and they _needed_ to get into the play-offs this year. Sweden could remember when Finland kept her hair in long braids, and she would pull mercilessly at her own plaited hair when things such as these happened. But now she wore it in a modern, short du which bobbed just above her shoulders and she simply tangled it in her small fingers.

Sweden carefully set down the beer she'd been harboring the whole game (Finland had gone through one a period) and reached over to pull Finland's fingers out if her hair. Finland whined but let it happen, twisting without conviction as she tried to free her hands almost lazily.

"Su-san…let go…," she whined, flailing just a bit. It seemed as if she was admitting defeat, because there were only thirty seconds left on the clock and they were ticking quickly down…

But then: "OH MY GOD, SWEDEN LOOK!"

Sweden's attention snapped away from Finland's hands at the shout, first to Finland's violet eyes which were staring with shock at the television, then to the television itself which made her jaw drop. Just as the buzzer sounded, the captain whose forehead Finland's hair band had been shot at made the hockey-equivalent of a hail Mary; shooting the puck between the legs of the other player's defenseman and halfway across the ice to slide past the goalie and land in the net, winning them the game.

"Gyah! Su-san, _Su-san_! Did you see that?" Finland jumped up, dancing around the room with her arms waving wildly about her head. "DID YOU SEE THAT, _SVERIGE_!"

Sweden laughed and nodded, smiling as Finland did an odd little dance reminiscent of something America's natives did when they'd been there all those years ago. Only, Finland was doing it around the sofa instead of around a campfire. Hanatomago joined in, hopping around Finland's feet and yipping. Finland picked the puffball up and danced with her, holding her above her head and singing, "We wooon, we wooon! We beat the Swedes, Hana, we wooon!"

Snorting, Sweden walked over to pluck Hana out of Finland's hands. Hana, whom was terrified of heights (Sweden shout know—she used to punish the dog by putting her on top of the dresser) licked Sweden's face in gratitude before hopping onto the sofa, and from there onto the floor.

"That was awesome, Su-san. Wasn't it?" Finland breathed as she came to thump against Sweden. The taller woman was jarred, but they didn't call her the Lioness of Scandinavia for nothing, and the impact was no where near enough to knock her down. She actually had to steady Finland, who was just slightly tipsy and had lost some of her equilibrium because of it.

"V'ry cool, m'wife," murmured Sweden. Finland smiled up at her and clung to her neck, straining Sweden slightly but not to the extent that she'd have to tell Finland to stop. Sweden knew from experience that she could support Finland's entire weight on her shoulders and neck alone without much comfort lost, but she hadn't had to do it for a long time now and would prefer not to for a few more centuries at least.

Then Sweden's face went to a smirk and she added, "B't…we'll beat D'nmark n'xt week'n meet ya at sem'finals."

"Sweden, don't be mean," whined Finland, pouting slightly. She sighed and pulled away to go pick her hair band back off the floor so she could use it to pull it back again. "I _really_ want to win championships this year, Sverige. We've been fourth the last _three years_. I can't loose to you, Canada, and Russia any longer!"

Sweden carefully, and with only mild patronization (She was just too cute!) patted Finland's hair. "Ya g't a reward fer a good j'b, if y'stop complainin'"

"I don't want your reward," muttered Finland, sticking her nose up in the air haughtily, and Sweden wasn't exactly sure if it was acting or not. Finland got pretty serious about hockey; as evidenced by the previous two and a half hours.

"Y'sure?" murmured Sweden, tilting her head up to stare into her violet eyes. She could feel Finland's pulse speed up, and figured her hunger for the other woman was being displayed quite obviously in her own aquamarine orbs.

Well, could you really blame her? Honestly, Finland just thought she could hop around, letting her jersey slip down that far and _not_ get a reaction from Sweden? Besides that fact, the Finn was wearing her favorite jeans which _also_ happened to be Sweden's favorite because of what they did to the blonde woman's legs.

Sweden was a leg woman. A bit of cleavage didn't hurt either.

"When does Sealand get back?" whispered Finland, her previously blue-lavender eyes becoming true violet.

"She's st'yin' the nigh' at L'tvia's," Sweden replied, stepping closer to place their bodies against each other. The television was loud and was becoming an annoyance, but Sweden couldn't bring herself to break away and find the remote. "Yer off yer period, right?" Finland had been complaining about very bad cramps the last few days, but hadn't said anything this morning so Sweden could only hope for the best. It was awful enough that their cycles were never at the same time, making it impossible to have sex for a week and a half to two weeks out of every month.

"Stopped last night," mumbled Finland, and with a look of lust coupled with understanding, they surged forward to connect their lips.

Finland's lips were full and soft and tasted like strawberries from the gloss she wore. Sweden's were thinner but no less soft, in her case because of cherry chapstick. Finland took in a deep breath against Sweden's lips and Sweden moved backwards to sit carefully on the sofa. Finland bounced slightly as she fell onto Sweden's lap, and balanced herself with either hand clutching the back of the sofa. She pressed Sweden into the sofa, her hips somewhere in the region of Sweden's stomach.

Sweden, content to simply be pinned for the moment, closed her eyes and concentrated on Finland's taste.

"Mm…let me have some tongue, babe," Finland whispered when she pulled away for a few brief gulps of air. Sweden obliged and Finland took the exposed muscle into her mouth, sucking gently.

Deciding she was tired of just sitting there, Sweden moved her hands from the small of Finland's back downwards. One was placed on Finland's bum, and the other moved between her legs, found the hem that ran between her legs, and traced over it with two fingers. Finland gasped, telling Sweden that she was applying ample pleasure, and threw her head back as Sweden's hand moved forward again. "Oh my God…Su-san…"

Sweden stared up at Finland's lovely face, which was flushed with arousal. Her lips were nicely red and Sweden knew that if she pressed a little harder over where her fingers were now, Finland's eyes would move from their position at half-mast to completely closed.

"T'many clothes," Sweden muttered, roughly pulling Finland's jersey and tee-shirt off at once and tossing them in a random direction. Finland more than agreed with this assessment, as evidenced by the fact that she began yanking Sweden's sweater off as well. Sweden let out a little, uncharacteristic squeak as her hair was pulled, and Finland let the sweater go in favor of carefully undoing Sweden's hair and combing through it.

"Sorry, Su-san," laughed Finland as she moved the tie onto her own wrist. Sweden shook her head in dismissal and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, leaving her only in her plain white bra.

Finland's bra was a lot more colorful. Polka-dotted in the colors of her country with a little bow at center, Finland looked simply adorable in her undergarment. Sweden wondered if she was wearing matching panties.

She was brought back to earth when Finland squirmed in need, pressing firmly against her hand. Sweden's hands must have been right above her clit, if Finland's reaction was anything to go by. She whimpered a little and her thighs twitched.

Sweden pulled her hand away before Finland could rub against it again, and Finland let out a very loud, very needy whine. But Sweden just smiled and shushed her gently before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp on her bra. There was a moment of absolute silence as Sweden carefully removed the undergarment and watched as her wife's beautiful, milky breasts fell loose.

Finland squirmed. "Oh, Su-san. Don't stare like that, it's embarrassing." Finland had always been self-conscious about her breasts; she was the first of the Nordics to develop and Denmark had first teased her for having tits sooner, and then had jeered at her about how she'd, "Better bind those up, Fin! Or one of these days you're gonna be on the battle field and they're gonna get caught in a wire or something and bye-bye Finland!" When, in reality, she was just jealous of Finland's larger bust.

"B'a shame n't ta," murmured Sweden, kissing the area between Finland's breasts. Finland gasped and arched towards her lips, which Sweden welcomed wholeheartedly. She pulled off her glasses, afraid that they would mark Finland's soft skin, and set them carefully on the side table next to the sofa before going back to the task at hand.

The smaller woman's nipples were already peaked, standing red and stark against the pale color of her breasts. Finland had a dotting of freckles along her shoulders and over her collarbone, and a few lonely dots rested on her right breast. Sweden traced those now, as she had so many times before, then moved her tongue down to take a nipple into her mouth.

"Oh, Su-san," moaned Finland, not knowing what else to do than moan and writhe. Sweden was so deliciously dominating, her hands everywhere and her mouth knowing all the right things to do to render Finland completely lost in pleasure. Her nipples were so sensitive, and Sweden should know, as she'd managed to bring her to climax only touching them more than once. But she knew she'd need more today. It had been so long since Sweden had touched her—not for lack of want, of course. Just the timing wasn't right, or one or both were just too tired or achy.

But there were no distractions now and both were wide awake. So when Finland couldn't handle the sweet torture anymore, she whispered, "Please, Sweden…_kosketa minua_…"

Now that she had permission, Sweden definitely didn't have to be asked twice. She slid her hands down Finland's torso and unbuttoned her jeans, flicking her wrist at the same time and managing to get the zipper down simultaneously. She grinned at the sight of Finland's panties. "More polk'dots?"

"I like them, you know that," Finland laughed, pressing her hips forward with want.

Sweden nodded and pulled the jeans down past Finland's hips. When she had them pulled down all the way, she moved two fingers between Finland's legs and felt her wetness. Finland gasped and moved her hips downwards so Sweden's fingers almost breeched her through her underwear.

Glancing at the couch, Sweden suddenly realized they had no where near enough room for what she had in mind. She glanced back at Finland and murmured, "Finn, g't up."

"Oh God, Su-san, I'm not gonna make it to the bedroom," whispered Finland, shifting with desperation against the taller woman's fingers. This time, Sweden could feel the humidity around her fingers skyrocket and knew that Finland had rammed down hard enough to shove both her panties and Sweden's fingers past her folds.

"Not goin' tha' far," mumbled Sweden. Eventually, she just decided to move her fingers away so she could place her hands under Finland's legs and pick her up. She only took a few steps so she could rest Finland on the rug in front of the fire. Finland's eyes seemed to light up in realization and she smiled slightly at Sweden. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah," Sweden chuckled, moving all of her hair over one shoulder after curling it a few times, so it wouldn't fly all in her face. She removed Finland's pants and socks (Sweden had a thing about socks durring sex—there was just something wrong about it) and then moved to straddle her knees. Then she turned her eyes to the evil piece of clothing that blocked her view of Finland's womanhood. Finland was even wetter now—the fabric between her legs obviously glistening.

With conviction, Sweden looped either index finger beneath the elastic of Finland's panties and pulled. Finland whimpered, and Sweden had to figure the fabric had still been caught in her labia.

She breathed out when she finally set eyes on Finland. Her center was wet and glistening; red and plump with arousal. Her clitoris poked from between the lips of her womanhood, red and erect, and her sex itself was open; practically inviting Sweden to touch.

The urge to do so was overwhelming, and Sweden didn't even bother resisting. Finland had her knees bent and her feet flush with the floor, so Sweden started with a hand on her knee and trailed downwards, right hand on her left leg and moving a finger at a time away until, when she was at the skin over the tendon that linked Finland's thigh and torso, only one finger was left. She moved her finger to the top of Finland's cleft of Venus and finally sunk her finger between Finland's luscious folds.

Finland gasped and arched as Sweden's finger made contact with the nub at the apex of her womanhood. Sweden knew just now sensitive Finland was there, and knew that it couldn't be contacted directly. Thankfully, she'd touched it over the hood so Finland's cry was one of pure pleasure.

"Ah…Su-sa—oh, oh!" Finland released an unintelligible jumble of babble as Sweden moved her finger, adding a second and third so she could spread Finland's folds and stimulate her at the same time. Finland whimpered and spread her legs that much further, wanting nothing more than to have Sweden—fingers, tongue, anything—inside of her.

She couldn't help but notice that Finland's thighs were twitching more often; a sign that she was reaching her peak. But Sweden definitely wanted to taste before Finland climaxed. She leaned over Finland, pausing her hand in its movements as she murmured, "I w'nt ya ta sit on m'face, 'kay? Th'angle isn't righ' fer the oth'r way."

Finland flushed and nodded. That position had always embarrassed her somewhat, Sweden knew. But it was the only way to do such a thing without a pillow to offer leverage.

Sweden rolled onto her back and made herself comfortable, trying to ignore the television still making noise and Hanatamago staring at them from the sofa with utter confusion on her canine face. She looked up when Finland straddled her chest and patted her bum gently to get her to move up. But Finland gasped and looked over her shoulder. "Su-san…Hanatamago's watching us."

"She's a dog," Sweden groaned, speaking clearly for once in her annoyance. Finland always did that. Hanatamago liked to sneak into their room at night, and would always somehow manage to interrupt some sort of bedroom activity. Sweden got where Finland was coming from; Hanatamago was their first 'child' after all, and neither of them would ever sit still for _Sealand_ walking in on them. But Sweden could differentiate, where Finland found it difficult.

"She's not just a _dog_," Finland replied. "She's practically a nation, Su-san. Hana!" the white puffball looked at her mama and Finland made a violent shooing gesture with her hand. "Go! Get!" Hana tilted her head to the side, and even though Finland knew she could understand the command, she ignored her. Finland gritted her teeth and barked, "Åland!"

At the sound of her nation name, Hanatamago sat at attention. Finland gave the command again, and she scampered off. Finland looked back down at Sweden's stoic face and said, "Oh don't give me that look, Sverige. She knew what she was seeing. Her brain capacity is more than that of a normal dog."

"'re ya sayin'…our dog's a p'rvert?" muttered Sweden, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," replied Finland. Then she shrugged and said, "Oh, I don't know, I just…I can't even think right now!" She moved up, and Sweden smiled at the thought that they were _finally getting somewhere_ as Finland finally came to hover over her head. Finland softly murmured, "I'll be careful."

Sweden nodded and gripped Finland's hips, pulling her down to meet her lips.

If Finland's lips tasted fantastic, the essence flowing from her was something exquisite. It was musky but somehow sweet, and not unpleasant in any way. She reached up and spread Finland carefully, licking and kissing up to the apex of her cleft, where her sensitive nub was erect and waiting to be touched. With her nose buried in blonde curls, Sweden took the nub into her mouth and sucked ever-so gently.

"Ha…ah, ohh Sweden," groaned Finland. Her noises gained volume as she rocked her hips, trying to be careful and consider Sweden's breathing but not able to stop herself from moving. Sweden seemed all right with it, though, and only put a bit of pressure on her hips so she couldn't rock over her nose.

Deciding it was time to give her wife the pleasure she really needed to climax, Sweden slipped further between Finland's legs so she was almost obscured to Finland's gaze. She kissed the Finn's perineum, and worked her way backwards until she was at her very center; the entrance out of which her wetness was seeping. Sweden caught some of it on her tongue, savoring the taste, before plunging her tongue inside without reservation.

She moved it around slowly at first, finding a rhythm. In, rotate, out, rotate. Once she'd gotten this down, she sped up. Always listening to Finland's sounds; delicious little cries of pleasure and occasional shouts of love and devotion and need.

Finland actually seemed to have decided on one noise ("Oh, oh, _oh_, OH!") that gained pitch and volume on every repetition until she was all but squealing. Then, Sweden felt her walls contract and gave one final thrust of her tongue before Finland squealed and her orgasm came upon her. Liquid heat escaped her and Sweden lapped it from her, suckling and feeling every contraction Finland's walls went through—nine, which was an average number for her.

Sweden scooted herself up and moved Finland so she was laying down again. Finland was still breathing heavily, trying to calm down and simply working on remembering a few trivial things she liked to know—like her own name.

"Y'alrigh'?" mumbled Sweden, brushing her fingers through Finland's blonde locks as the Finn buried her face in her breast and inhaled heavily.

"More than alright," whispered Finland, laughing slightly. Sweden smiled back and nuzzled Finland's hair, unpleasantly aware of the aching between her legs but content to lay there as long as Finland needed to.

They'd only laid there for a few minutes when Finland propped herself up on an elbow, stared down at Sweden, and frowned. "I can't believe you've still got your bra on, Su-san." Then she smiled and got to her knees, steadying herself before grabbing Sweden's hand and pulling her to sitting. "Let me take it off for you, okay?"

Sweden nodded slightly and sat forward, trying to find a way to fold her lanky legs that didn't look ridicules. She watched as Finland crawled around behind her, and felt as the Finn unclipped her bra and pushed it off her shoulders. Her fingers brushed Sweden's arms in soft touches as she slid it down her arms, and Sweden's breasts fell out of their confinement. Once Finland had tossed the bra across the room, she swept all of Sweden's hair into one hand and rested it over her right shoulder, so it wouldn't catch in her mouth as she kissed Sweden's neck.

Her arms crept around Sweden's waist and cupped both mounds, brushing her thumbs slowly over both rosy nipples simultaneously. Sweden inhaled sharply, and Finland huffed against her neck in a giggle. Sweden shivered at the sensation of breath against her neck, and tilted her neck to the side unashamedly.

Compared to Finland's, Sweden's breasts were small. When Denmark had been teasing Finland about having large ones, she'd also been telling Sweden that she was a member of the 'Itty-bitty titty committee'. It had never really bugged Sweden, until she'd developed her crush and Finland and suddenly felt extremely inadequate. But Finland always told her that it was okay, because she had small hands and anything bigger wouldn't have filled her hands as perfectly.

Finland licked behind Sweden's ear and raked her fingertips over Sweden's erect nipples. Somewhere in the back of her conscious, Sweden recalled when Finland would do something vaguely reminiscent of this when she wanted to calm her down. There wouldn't be any nibbling on her neck, and there would only be little caresses. And Sweden enjoyed this, but at this point her jeans had started to feel almost constricting and she didn't need something that usually calmed her down. She needed some release soon, but was honestly to shy to voice the request. She cleared her throat and murmured, "Ah…Finn…"

Then she felt Finland smile into her neck, and realized she was playing with her. Sweden almost said something, probably a protest against the mind games Finland had apparently decided to start in the middle of something profound, but then Finland opened her mouth against her neck and began to whisper. Almost as if to herself though Sweden knew it was meant for her to hear, she commented, "Hmm…I wonder if Su-san is wet…?"

Surprised to hear that sentence come out of her wife's sweet mouth, Sweden took in a deep breath to keep herself from moaning, and blushed heavily.

The hand on her left breast moved down and over Sweden's stomach, pouncing slightly on her supple skin. Sweden distinctly felt a few words in Finnish scrawled in Finland's looping cursive as her hand moved down, but was too lost to bother translating them. When Finland was done with her message, her hand went to the hem of her jeans where she popped the button—a snap clasp, which she voiced her approval of with a happy little noise—and pulled the zipper down. Once this was done, she went right for the kill; dipping her hand underneath the hem of Sweden's panties and sinking her fingers into the divide of Sweden's body.

Finland smiled and mumbled, "Oh yes, she's very wet, isn't she?"

Sweden clenched and sucked in a breath, bucking up a bit at the sensation. She felt Finland's fingers spread her and begin to rub, circling and massaging. It was rendering her functions completely useless, and her arms were wobbling. Finland could tell, for she whispered, "Lean on me, Sverige. It's okay."

Not wanting to put her entire weight on Finland but knowing she really didn't have an option in the matter, Sweden gently leaned back and rested her head on Finland's shoulder. Finland leaned over and kissed her lips, then whispered, "Watch, _Ruotsi_." Sweden blushed even deeper, but turned her head down and watched as Finland's fingers rubbed her most sensitive area.

The feeling was simply amazing. Finland's fingers were small and agile and rubbed her in small circles, occasionally pressing down hard, rubbing back and forth vigorously to get a sound out of her. Her thumb and ring finger held her open while her index and middle fingers rubbed—Sweden could tell because the cool medal of Finland's wedding band was pressing against her enflamed flesh. It was hard to concentrate on anything but Finland's fingers, and her breathing on her neck, and the thumb which was caressing her nipple.

Without realizing it, she'd begun to let out moaning sounds; there was no other way to describe them but _utterly sexy_ and Finland adored the femininity of them. She could feel herself becoming aroused again at the sound of Sweden's moans. Her sex was leaking once again, begging for more. She panted and murmured, "Sweden…pull your pants down for me. I want to see you."

Sweden was quick to comply; taking her waistband and yanking down harshly. Finland, despite the situation, giggled at her cute fumbling, and Sweden scowled slightly. But once her pants were down, and she heard Finland gasp at the sight of just how aroused she was, she figured they were even. Then Finland's hand went right back to where it had been and continued to rub, with a groan of, "Oh, Sweden."

It was then that she realized Finland was panting only slightly less than she was. At this time, she also became aware of the fact that Finland was most likely having a reaction to this. With a few seconds to gather her ability to move, she reached a hand backwards. She progress was slow-moving, both because of Finland's hand between her legs and because she didn't want Finland alerted. But eventually she reached her goal, and sunk her fingers between Finland's folds, drenched from both her previous orgasm and her growing arousal.

"O-oh…Su-san," Finland gasped, faltering for a second. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed, before going back to pleasuring Sweden with vigor.

Then it really began. Finland apparently grew restless and shifted forward a little. She got the right angle, and entered Sweden with two fingers as her thumb continued to rub Sweden's clit. Sweden couldn't help but gasp and keen at the more than welcome intrusion, and spread her legs wide to take Finland deeper. She trailed downwards and began thrusting her fingers into Finland, matching her rhythm.

Sweden had been so aroused before, that it didn't take much to bring her first orgasm upon her. She writhed through it, but it was obvious Finland intended to even their score, because her fingers did not pause, even as Sweden's fluids drenched them. Sweden did her best to continue moving inside of Finland through her haze, even as her brain seemed to short-circuit.

Sporadic movements took over from there. Finland wasn't able to keep a rhythm because of her impending climax, and Sweden couldn't because she was quickly catching up. They simply moved in and out of each other and quickly as possible, almost racing to see who could bring the other to completion first.

A symphony if feminine moans rang out as they finally climaxed together. Finland screamed right in Sweden's ear, and it wasn't the most pleasant thing but she ignored it almost completely, so wrapped up was she in her climax, which seemed so much stronger than the first.

When the last shudders of her release left her body and her breathing gained some semblance of normality, she rolled to the side and sunk slowly onto the floor. Finland did so as well, stretching out and barely clasping the blanket slung over the arm of the couch. She dragged it over and Sweden took it upon herself to spread it out, tucking herself against Finland and wrapping the blanket firmly around both of them.

"Do…I even have to tell you how much I enjoyed that?" laughed Finland, nuzzling into Sweden's neck. Sweden shook her head and held Finland close, idly tracing her backbone. Sweden was even less talkative during moments of afterglow, but there was never a lack of post-coital cuddles, so Finland didn't mind. "Well, yeah…I guess the two orgasms speak for themselves, don't they?"

Sweden chuckled slightly and nodded.

They sat there for a few minutes, before Finland suddenly made a face into Sweden's shoulder. "…There's a wet spot on the carpet."

Sweden figured that was so, but she did raise her eyebrows all the same. "Oh."

"Yeah…I'm laying in it."

Sweden shifted over and let Finland escape the uncomfortable stickiness. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when the hockey announcer on television yelled something utterly obnoxious, recalling her to the fact that the post-game recap was still on the television. She momentarily entertained the idea of tossing something at the television and hoping it turned off, before she resigned herself to getting up and actually turning it off. Then, figuring they might as well go to bed since she was up and the bed was warmer, she came back over to Finland, picked her and the blanket she was wrapped in up, and started up the stairs.

"So…," Finland began innocently as Sweden carried her upstairs. She wrapped her arms around Sweden's neck and smiled sweetly. "Do I get the same reward when we beat you in the playoffs?"

If Sweden was anyone else—Denmark, for example—she would have dropped Finland right there. But Finland was her precious little wife, so she could never do that. Instead, she just let Finland bounce extra hard when she set her on the bed, and vowed to make Finland watch every single playoff game in Swedish.

"Y'like h'ckey t'much, Finn."

"What can I say? Me like hockey." She giggled slightly as she cocooned herself in the sheets. She wrestled Sweden for them slightly, before they eventually ended up curled under the sheets, comfortably warm and ready for sleep. "And Su-san."

Sweden smirked and kissed Finland's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

End Story

* * *

**

A/N: So, I got some depressing news half-way through this story…apparently, I wasn't being descriptive enough, as I was informed quite readily by two out of three people I showed it to. Like I said, this was my first _really_ hardcore yuri, and I've always done yaoi before. I hope I did the terminology right and didn't, like, use the female equivalent of 'dick' or 'cock' because I despise both those words. Which is why I stayed away from words like 'cunt' which I really hate anyway. I _did_ use clit though, I'm pretty sure, and it makes me a bit nervous. But we'll see.

I hope I did it right, though! And I literally have no idea how the international hockey they have in Europe works; I just know that in America, they start playoffs around March so…I guess this would be based in late February.

I tried to genderbend Hanatamago. It didn't work. So I just made Hana a bit pervy. And I'm heavily under the impression that Hana is _indeed_ Åland. So that's what Finland is referring to when she calls Hana by her 'nation' name. XD

As an endnote, I refered to them by their nation names because I couldn't, for the life of me, find names that I liked for the female versions of Sweden and Finland. So they just stayed Finland and Sweden, and will until I find suitable names.

So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed and…I'm honestly too lazy to edit this right now. I'll probably do it tomorrow, but for right now it'll be as-is…so yeah.

-Lynn


End file.
